Soulcaptors
by novadragon1000
Summary: Since ancient times. Sprites, magical creatures, ghouls, heavenly spirits and other beings with unworldly powers have been striking fear, and occasionally wonder into human hearts everywhere. These beings are better known as. Ghosts. Unbeknownst to us, a special group has been protecting humanity from these ghosts' spooky deeds. These people are known as soulcaptors. 3 theme cross
1. overview

this is a experimental cross theme story that references the concepts of cardcaptors, shaman king, and ayakashi :ghost guild

**Soulcaptor**  
people who has the power to see and talk to spirits the most common type is _**shaman**_ these people can see and talk to spirits and ghost. They can also merge with them or use their skills. Shamans can also merge spirits and ghosts with an object, but to do so one must be able to use the energy of a shaman called Furyoku.

**spiritcaptor :** people who can use their Furyoku for fortune telling. they can also seal and summon spirits sealed in cards, the cards they have resemble tarot cards and can carry up to 53 cards. Spiritcaptors typically have 2 guardians representing sun and moon, or a single guardian spirit to which the spirit has a pact with.

**Necromancer** - people can use their Furyoku to animate and control dead bodies at will.

**Daoshi** - Doshi are able to transfer a spirit in its dead body and use talismans to move the animated corpse.

**Miko** - Miko are shrine priestesses able to hear divine voices, often involving disasters.

**Yuta**- people who have special healing powers. A powerful Yutas can also revive a dead body with the help of their Furyoku

**Shugenja** - people in search of powerful spirits, often pilgrims or hermits. Often referred to as "ascetics."

**Itako**- are women who can summon spirits from heaven back to earth. Many of them are blind.

**Onmyōji** - Regarded as some of the most powerful and oldest shamans in existence. They have the power to control the five elements (wood, fire, earth, metal, water) and can divine the future.

**guardian ghosts** - familiars that accompany a soulcaptor, they can be treated as a friend and loyal companion or as a slave. The relationship between them can also affect their ability to fight because the guardians can chose to disobey their masters if the do not approve of what they are doing leaving the soulcaptors to fend for themselves.

**Furyoku** - Aka Mana , is a term used to determine the measure of sixth sense a person possesses.

_Ghost type _

**Phantom** - spirits with a strong embodiment to hate or to feel the need to inflict malice and havoc  
**Divina** - are beautiful, wise, compassionate, and courageous spirits. They are highly protective, and serve as loyal guardians for their master.  
**Anima** - embodiments of objects and weapons. These include modern weaponry such as guns, tanks and planes to swords, kaleidoscopes, and legendary items...etc.

_Class_

**Seirei-class** (_Sacred Souls_, or 'Nature Spirits') the classification for spirits who have existed for 500 years or more and whose souls have shed their physical attachment to achieve their purest form. Sacred-or 'higher'-spirits are more appropriately ghosts who have ascended beyond their ego, enabling them to assume any form or shape freely. After this "ascending", the spirit does not have to become stronger since this is the highest form of power. Only the shaman has to train and grow stronger.

**Kami-class** (_god class_) is the classification of the most powerful ghosts these are the elemental spirits  
spirit of fire ( Entei )  
spirit of water ( Suicune )  
spirit of earth ( terra )  
spirit of wind ( ventus )  
spirit of light (skoll )  
spirit of dark ( hati )  
spirit of sun ( sol )  
spirit of moon( luna)  
spirit of rain ( raina )  
spirit of thunder ( raikou )

_guardian class_

Byakko  
Genbu  
Kochin  
Rikugo  
Seiryu  
Suzaku  
Tai'in  
Taijo  
Ten'itsu  
Tenkou  
Tenkuu  
Touda

**Hitodama Mode** is the form of most spirits take before performing any kind of Over Soul. When in this form the spirit takes the form of a small ball, sometimes with a fiery tail and only their faces and a few small details are present. Sometimes the ghost will take this form since it takes up less space unless he or she uses card spirits.

**Hyoui-Gattai (**_Spirit Unity_ or _Over Soul Merge_) Instead of using a medium to manifest the spirit into the real world, it uses the person's body and allows them to take over the body for as long as necessary. Because it is a form of possession and it doesn't manifest the spirits in the real world, this form of Over Soul barely uses furyoku.

**Over Soul**(O.S For Short) is the result of a person placing his guardian ghost into an object (_Medium_) to create a powerful weapon, or to manifest the ghost into the real world.  
A medium is an object that is used for Over Soul. This could be anything but usually reflects the guardian ghost.


	2. prologue

**Prologue  
**

Yasuki yuki a young 13 year old male and new transfer student in the city of Tokyo. Yasuki is the heir to a family of spiritcaptors, shaman who can use their powers for fortune telling and sealing of spirits for personal use. Yasuki then sits down in the middle of a grave site known as monument hill when a younger male walks by Yasuki then turns to him.

" _Hey you here to hang out with us ?_ "

" _us who is this us you are talking about_ "

" _come on out Mokou and everyone else here, these guys are my friends._ "

The young boy then screams "_ Ghosts.._" and runs off...  
" _oh well_ " Yasuki thought.

Mokou then jumps onto Yasuki's shoulder remember you are supposed to keep order between this world and the next.

"_ I know , I know you don't have to keep reminding me_ " Yasuki then looks into the sky " _something is coming I can feel it "_


End file.
